


A Cat's Intuition

by IcedAquarius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage can't catch a break, M/M, Meet-Cute, Millicent has good intuition, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, cat fic, drunk poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedAquarius/pseuds/IcedAquarius
Summary: “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AUA gingerpilot fanfiction staring a cute drunk Poe, an exasperated Hux, and the all-knowing Millicent the cat.Prompt #4 on my Gingerpilot fic writing list.





	A Cat's Intuition

-0- Gingerpilot -0-

Hux slams his apartment door shut with all the force it deserves after such a long week at the office. He loves his job, really, he does, but sometimes the people at his office are such idiotic, thoughtless, foul-mouthed, ill-tempered children. (Especially that little emo brat Kylo Ren.) 

Flipping the lights on and walking into his kitchen, he leaves his bag on the counter and takes off his jacket. Opening the fridge to see what he has available to eat, he feels something brush up against his leg. 

“Oh, hello Millicent, I suppose you want to be fed this evening too?” His ginger cat looks up at him and meows as if to say, ‘yeah, no shit.’ Hux smiles slightly; getting the little furball had been one of the only good decisions that he’s made recently. 

After another failed attempt at online dating, Hux had nearly sworn off all contact with living beings if it didn’t have anything to do with work. Having relationships was pointless and inefficient, besides, being alone didn’t get you dumped at three in the morning over text. However, on his way home from work one day, he had seen an animal shelter volunteer letting some neighborhood kids pet animals in front of the place. On a whim, he had gone inside and started to look at some of the animals. One of the volunteers had come up to him and asked if he needed any help. Hux technically wasn’t supposed to have any pets in his apartment but figured that it wouldn’t harm anyone to look around. 

The volunteer had told him that they took in as many animals as they could, but that it was difficult to find homes for a lot of them, especially the misbehaved ones. He had scoffed at that and said that he dealt with worse every day at his office. Laughing, the girl had brought him over to a small cage at the end of the corridor, she unlocked the door and brought out the cutest little ginger cat. (Not that Armitage would ever admit to something being cute out loud.) 

“This little one’s name is Millicent, she hates every single one of us,” as if to agree with the girl the cat tried to wrestle out of her grip nearly scratching her on the wrist. “See if you have any luck with her,” before he could argue, she pushed the cat into his hands. He quickly adjusted his grip, the cat settled down and started to purr. He looked down at the small creature that had suddenly made herself at home in his arms, then back up at the girl who was smirking. 

“I guess she must have good taste,” Hux muttered to himself. 

He went home with the cat. 

That had been three months ago, and he had successfully kept it from the building supervisor for that long, so he figured he had it down to a science at this point. Millicent was a nicely needed break from some of the loneliness that he felt, and much better company than his coworkers. 

While Hux sat down at the table with his dinner and a glass of wine, he pulls out his laptop and starts to work on some documents that were due next week. Hux shakes his head, he was ardent about his job, but even this was a little pathetic. It was just so difficult to have any kind of social life without having to deal with a ton of idiots. 

The rest of the evening slips quietly by, and Hux trades his seat at the table for a spot on the couch. He drinks another glass of wine and scrolls through his twitter feed mindlessly while sort of paying attention to whatever is on T.V., Millicent curled up against him. He’s almost content for once. By midnight he’s nodded off to sleep more times than he’s comfortable with, so he decides to call it a night. 

-0- Gingerpilot -0-

The door to his apartment opening wakes him up from his light sleep but hearing the door slam shut jolts him out of his bed. Someone is in his house. He had forgotten to lock the fucking door! How stupid can he get? Hux grabs his phone from the bedside table to call the cops, but when he presses the power button, the screen doesn’t light up. Dead battery.

Apparently stupid enough to not plug his damn phone in. 

Damn. 

Quietly getting out of his bed he faintly hears sounds coming from the main living area. Maybe he can surprise the invader if he’s careful enough. Hux reaches down underneath his bed and brings out a metallic baseball bat. He’s never watched the damn sport in his life, but if he made it through tonight alive, he might just buy season tickets. 

Slowly he creeps out of his bedroom, avoiding any creaks in the floorboards. He hears some more sounds, this time sounding like it comes from the kitchen, as well as some mumbling. Hux then realizes what the hell he was about to do. He’s creeping through his apartment, at fuck o clock in the morning, with a metallic baseball bat in hand, dressed in only his boxers, hoping to surprise a home invader who, for all his luck might have a gun, and get out of the situation alive. He’s an uptight office drone with an accent, shit like this doesn’t happen to him. 

Gathering just enough courage to go through with this idiotic idea, Hux continues to creep down the hallway and finally makes his way into the kitchen. He sees a figure down near the cabinets, so he lifts the baseball bat and swings at the person. 

He misses, slamming the metallic stick into the cupboards creating what might be the loudest sound on the east coast. Hux stares, absolutely stunned for a moment, but then he notices that the person hadn’t even moved. He flips on the lights and sees something confusing. 

There, sitting in his kitchen must be the most gorgeous guy in the world. His hair is dark and tussled, he has a bit of stubble framing his chiseled face, and he’s wearing a tight button up shirt and jet-black pants. He’s leaning up against the counter, and Millicent, the traitorous little thing, is sitting in his lap being petted.  
“Who the bloody hell are YOU!” Hux yells, hoping that this is all just a hallucination from a bottle of bad wine. The stranger slowly looks up at Hux. Dear god, is the man drunk? The invaders face is flushed, and he looks confused. 

“Shit, isn’t this Finn’s house?” The man mumbles to himself, before looking down at Millicent like she was the one who was going to respond. 

“Um…” says Hux, trying to figure out who the hell Finn is. The man sitting on the ground goes to stand up, but Millicent makes a sound in protest and the man just settles back in place and continues to pet the cat. 

“Finn… said I could, uh… could stay over at his p- hic- place, till I was good to go. I honestl-, honest, uh.. reeeeally thought he lived here.” the stranger continues, slurring his words, and Hux realizes who the man is talking about, Finn Storm is his neighbor who lives across the hall. Hux realizes that this isn’t a home invasion at all, just some drunk idiot who thought this was his friend’s house. 

“Well your friend lives across the way, so if you would kindly remove yourself from my house; I would like to continue my night’s rest,” Hux prickly replies. The stranger just looks at him for a moment, and Hux sighs in aggravation. Reaching down he plucks Millicent out of the man’s hands, and says, “Finn lives across the hall, now get the hell out of here before I call the bloody cops.” Hux then retreats as quickly as he can and continues to watch the man. 

The stranger stands up, using the counter for support, he once more looks at Hux and Millicent, his drunken smirk still firmly in place on his lips, (don’t look at those pretty lips, Armitage, good god man pull yourself together.) He half steps-stumbles over to Hux, who tenses in surprise ready for the man’s genial nature to disappear, but the man just pets Millicent again. 

He stops and looks Hux in the eye, then taking one good look over Hux, clearly checking him out (Armitage once again remembers that he’s only in boxer shorts) he winks at the red-haired man. 

“Sweet dreams, gingersnap,” with that, the man heads out the door nearly tripping on his feet a time or two. The front door closes, and Hux is left alone in his apartment. Faintly he can hear the drunken man pounding on the door across the way, and being let in. Before Hux knows it, everything is silent, and he is left standing in his kitchen with Millicent purring in his arms.

“Remind me not to drink that much wine before I go to bed Millie,” switching off the light, Hux heads back to bed, hoping that in the morning this will all be nothing more than a bizarre dream. 

-0- Gingerpilot -0-

Hux wakes up the next morning with Millicent sleeping on his chest. He remembers the incident with the hot drunken man all too clearly, thus knowing that it had not been a dream. Sighing, Hux gets out of bed, hoping that the damage he had done to the counter wasn’t too bad. 

After getting himself ready for the day, he feeds Millicent. Looking over his cabinet which doesn’t seem to badly damaged, just a small dent, he picks up the abandoned baseball bat and returns it to underneath his bed. Just as Hux is about to make himself some breakfast, he hears a knock on the front door.  
Unlocking the door, he opens it to find the stranger from the night before standing at the door, looking a little more rumpled and a little less drunk. The man looks up and smiles sheepishly. 

“Good morning, uh... sir. I’m Poe, Poe Dameron I just wanted to.. uh, just wanted to apologize about last night. I really thought that this was Finn’s house.” Hux looks over this man who is clearly embarrassed about the whole thing and decides not to be too much of an ass. 

“Yes, well, it was an honest mistake. It’s partly my fault for not locking the door properly. My name is Hux,” he reaches out his hand for the man to shake. Poe shakes his hand, and they look into each other’s eyes for just a moment, and Hux wants to laugh. The past eight hours have been straight out of a freaking Hallmark movie, and it’s almost funny. He drops the man’s hand, and there is a moment of awkward silence. 

Hux hears a meow, and both look down to see that Millicent is rubbing herself against Poe’s leg. Poe smiles and reaches down to pick Millicent up. He cradles her in his arms, and she just purrs contentedly. 

“You know, she normally hates everyone. I’ve only seen her act that way with me,” there was no need to tell the gorgeous man that he hasn’t had anyone over to his place since he got Millicent. 

“I’m surprised that you even have her in the first place, this apartment doesn’t allow pets, right?” Poe asks, continuing to pet Millicent, who is quite happy to soak up all this attention. “I took in Finn’s dog when he moved in because the landlord was strict about it.” Hux looks down sheepishly. 

“Yes, they don’t allow pets, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them, right?” Poe grins at him, looking him up and down like the way he did last night. 

“So… you’re a rule breaker, good to know.” Hux panics not wanting the man to get the wrong impression of him, although he gets the feeling that Poe wouldn’t care.  


“No, not normally, but she was just too cute to resist,” dear god, he promised he would never say that out loud. This man must be doing something to his common sense. Poe laughs, his eyes lighting up, and Hux kind of wants to swoon. 

“Yeah, she is, isn’t she? Look, do you… uh, do you wanna go grab a coffee, and some breakfast?” Hux sees Poe catching his lip between his teeth; it almost makes the man seem shy, but he really just looks sexy.

“I would love to, give me just a moment to get ready?” Poe nods, and Hux invites him inside for a second. “I’ll be right back,” he says to the man, and with all the confidence Hux can muster, he swaggers to his bedroom to gather up his shoes and wallet. 

This might just be the weirdest situation he’s ever experienced, but if he can get a cute date out of it, he might just be okay with the whole thing. Plus, Poe is hot as hell, seems interesting, and Millicent really likes him, so that’s a point in his favor. 

“I guess she must have good taste,” Hux mutters to himself, before closing his bedroom door. He hopes this will be a great start to his weekend. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Gingerpilot fandom, I'm so excited to post my first fic with this absolutely fantastic pairing. To be honest, Poe and Hux really started as a crack ship for me, but the more I read and saw from the dedicated little community the more I fell in love. Anyway leave a kudos and comment and have a wonderful day!


End file.
